From The Top
by RaidingTheDressingUpBox
Summary: Starting from when Hal, Alex and Tom become human and things lead down quite a bumpy road when Hal and Alex start discussing their relationship...
1. Chapter 1

From The Top

Chapter 1-Being human, How?

She held his hand his hand under the table. He felt the need to look at her but denied it, realizing Tom would notice.

They were sat around the kitchen table with cups of freshly made tea placed in front of them.

" 'Right!...So 'ow does bein' human work?" Tom's sentence began with blissfulness in his voice then traded to confusion at he looked from Hal to Alex.

Hal sighed, recognising how complicated this was going to be. He then, knowing who would be the expert at this topic, turned to Alex.

"Alex, you seemed to have lengthiest human life out of all of us. Care to share your opinion on how to be human?" He smiled at her then caressed her hand under the table.

He found this rather perplexing. After all, they weren't even together.

As soon as that thought hit him, he jerked his hand away.

She raised an eyebrow at him as he took his hand back and simply decided to answer the question. "Well my life was just takin' care of my brothers. And I have dead four an' a half months."

Tom nodded along with her sentence, taking vast sips of his tea as he listened.

"You _were_ dead for four and a half months." Hal corrected her.

He hoisted himself up from the chair, taking hold of his and Tom's empty cup of tea and moving towards the sink. He donned on his marigolds, cleaning up the cups and rinsing out the rest of the cutlery and still listening to their conversation.

"So wha'? We wing it?" Tom continued the conversation with Alex.

She shrugs looking from her cup to Hal. "I guess…"

Tom watches her look at Hal, sensing there was something they needed to discuss and stood up. "I thin' I'll go ou'."

Hal directed himself to look towards Tom, worried to be left alone with Alex but trying to hide it. "Out where?"

"Jus' ou'." He exited the house, hastily.


	2. Chapter 2-Let's talk about Us

Chapter 2-Let's talk about "Us"

Hal Remained motionless, staring at the space at which Tom once stood. Alex rose from her chair and walked over to Hal to face him.

"Okay, we _need_ to talk about _us._" She sighed, looking at him and waiting for his answer.

He refused to make eye contact, knowing if he even glanced at her he would get lot in them. So he kept his gaze down, looking at the floor.

"I know…"

She sighed once again and mumbled to herself, "So I'm starting this conversation of then."

He swallowed.

"What do you think? About us?" Alex asked, cautiously.

He took a deep breath before finally looking at her and finding the courage to talk. "I want…us to happen…"

She beamed a cheerful smile at him.

He continued talking before she could get a word in, "However, there are many complications. None of us have any idea how to be human. So how can we handle a relationship if we can't handle the _simple_ task of being human?"

She takes his hands still smiling and leans in to kiss him. He stops her before taking away one of his hands to caress her cheek.

"Please Alex, all I ask is we do things right."

Alex looked at him and thought to herself, _really? I'm dying for a shag._ And just winked at him, not agreeing to his condition and not disagreeing either.

His eyes widened for a millisecond before returning to normal and sighing. "Alex, I can't promise this relationship will progress the way you want it to."

She chuckles before tilting her head slightly and smiling at him. "I don't care, Hal. I just want to be with _you_."

He smiles back at her and looks into her eyes. "Really?"

She sighs and rolls her eyes, jokingly. "Yes, really, ye idiot! Put it like this, I have wanted you ever since I saw you. And you pecks. Even if it takes as long as a week, I will wait."

_A week, really? It will be longer than that, Alex, _He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3-Everyone act casual

Chapter 3-Everybody act casual

Tom and Alex sat on the sofa, watching Antiques Road show. Hal, slightly worried about entering his relationship with Alex, was stood in the kitchen. He wasn't washing up or cleaning. He was just simply stood there, discussing his thoughts with himself.

_Me and Alex…Alex and I…_

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Tom.

"Hal! C'mon, Man!"

Hal shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts entirely. He walked through into the living room and sat next to Alex on the sofa.

"No tea, the'?" Tom asked, knowing this would turn out pretty awkward with Alex and Hal next to each other.

He looked at Tom then Alex, realizing he was sent into the kitchen for that reason.

"I'm afraid I was distracted.."

Alex, who had her eyes on the television, suddenly removed them from it and turned her attention to Hal. "Distracted by what?"

"By…the kitchen itself. It needs to be cleaned.." He held a breath in, hoping she would take the bait.

Tom suddenly intruded in their conversation, "Again? Bloody 'ell. You only cleaned I' yes'erday."

He sighed a sigh of relief as he saw Alex turn back to the television, focused on the programme.

"Yes. There is a certain amount of people that do not clean up after themselves." He raises an eyebrow at Tom.

"No' my faul'." He crosses his arms and turns back to the television.

Hal stood up, sighing, again and entered the kitchen, determined to make the tea without getting distracted this time.

Alex watched as he did and started a whisper conversation with Tom. "Tom, what is Hal like in a relationship?"

Tom didn't get the part of 'whispering' so he kept his voice loud and casual. "Dunno. You're the one ina relationship with 'im."

"Tom, shut up! Whisper."

He moaned silently to himself and turned to see Hal in the kitchen putting the cutlery away and keeping an eye on them. "Fine, sorry." He whispered.

She nods. "Hal wants things to be 'right', What does that mean to him?"

" 'e wants to take t'ings slow? Dunno." He shrugged.

"Not helping Tom." She takes a swift glance towards Hal then looks back at Tom. She stands up, keeping her eyes on the cleaning Hal, and walks into the kitchen.

"Need any help?"

He shakes his head. "I'm done." He hurries past her, finding it awkward to stay in the same room with her and tries to run to Tom for help. He walks into the living room and realizes he's gone.

Alex followed him and sighs, thinking _Thank you Tom._

"Hal, I want this with you. But if you find it awkward…"

He nods, turned away from her and sits on the sofa. She sits next to him and watches him closely.

"Of course I want this with you. Its been fifty-five years-"

She cuts him off by kissing him. It takes him a second the register what's going on. After a minute or so he pulls back, looking at her.

"..Sorry.." She looks down, rubbing her arm like a nervous teenage girl.

"No..it's…fine." He kisses her, passionately.

She pulls him closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around her waist and caressing her back with a hand. She rubs her hands around on his chest, feeling muscles and smiling to herself.

Suddenly, the front door slams shut and they both stop, their foreheads against each others and their breath ragged.

"Ge' a room, you two!" It was Tom.

Hal stood up, looking at Alex. "Apologies, Tom. I think I should be getting to bed."

Alex looked at Tom, still slightly surprised he walked in on them.

Tom laughed at Alex expression. "G'night, 'al. Alex won' be comin' with you, will she?"

Alex smiled at the thought of this, however, Hal thought differently.

"Heavens No!" He turned to look at Alex.

She lost her smile at soon as she caught him looking at her and winked at him.

Hal blushed slightly. He could feel himself blushing and hastily retreated to his room.

Alex and Tom laughed to themselves as he left and agreed it was best for them to get some sleep too.


	4. Chapter 4-Make up your mind!

Chapter 4-Make your mind up!

_12:28am_

_Should I?...erm No..Yes! Ahhhh, make up your fucking mind!_ Alex was sprawled out on her bed, constantly checking the time.

_Come on, Alex! Do! _She was debating with herself whether to go into Hal's room and give herself a head-start or not. It was something she desperately wanted.

However, she knew Hal wouldn't appreciate it…

But, Oh God, did she want it!

She hit her head against the pillow, repeatedly. Why couldn't she make up her mind?!

She moaned.

Giving up, she turned her head into the pillow and almost screamed. Instead she decided to suffer in silence and fall asleep.

3:53am

_There was a sudden Crash downstairs._

"_Shit!" Alex woke with a startle. Luckily, here head was still buried in the pillow so she made hardly any noise herself._

_She got up, grabbing a vase that Hal had put in her room to brighten the place up. She wasn't wearing much. She was only wearing the top half of her lingerie and Tom's old shorts._

_She moved stealthily down the stairs, still holding the vase. She passed through the hall, looking through the glass window on the door to see that is was quite gloomy outside._

_She crept into the kitchen and was about to throw the vase at the unfamiliar person standing when instead she dropped it and stared at Hal, shirtless, holding a cup of tea._

"_Hal?" She lowered the vase and placed it on the table._

_Hal's jaw almost hit the floor as he saw her in just her 'bra of doom', the only bra she was left with after the becoming human scenario, "Erm…Y-Yes…"_

_She almost blushed as he saw her like this but, realizing it was an advantage, used it against him. She got closer to him, entwining her finders through his and putting on a sexy voice, "What are you doing down here?"_

_He closed his eyes, resisting the urge to look down at her breasts and tried to talk, "I-I just…wanted a..cup of tea…" He opened an eye but failed at keeping his eyes of her breasts and almost started drooling. _

_She chuckled and rubbed up to him, tracing the muscles on his chest. "Really?"_

_He shakes his head and releases the cup of tea in his hand, so it hits the floor, the mug smashing _ _into a thousand little pieces. _

_She wraps her leg around his calf and starts kissing him on the lips, their tongues trading in the sudden rush .She leaps on him, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_He staggers over to the table, knocking the vase off of it and throwing her onto it._

_She hits it and groans at the unexpected action, not taking her hands off him._

_He un-hooks her bra and waits for it to fall…_

" 'al? Hal?!" Tom shook Hal, violently. "Wake up, ma'e!"

Hal woke with a gasp, beads of sweat dropping down his face.

Tom let him go and watches him from a far. "You a'righ' mate? You looked like you were 'aving a nightmare!"

Hal stared blankly at him. "It wasn't a nightmare."

Hal knew he would never be able to look at Alex the same way again…


	5. Chapter 5-Get in, Get out

Chapter 5-Get in, Get out.

Hal spent half of the morning upstairs in his room. He was getting changed rather sluggishly. His mind was distracted by Alex too much. _The thought of throwing her on the table and kissing her without Tom walking in on them._ Every piece of clothing he donned on, straight after he would be mesmerized by thoughts of Alex.

Soon after he had gotten changed into his work uniform, he found the courage to walk downstairs and face Alex if he had to.

He wondered downstairs, taking a deep breath as he hit the last step, and immediately turned into the kitchen. He had found that Tom had given up and walked to work and Alex was still in slumber.

He absorbed his food as quickly as he could, hoping he wouldn't run into Alex before he left. He put the remnants of his breakfast into the bin and couldn't help but clean up the plate, thinking he would now definitely run into her.

However, he was mistaken.

He was fortunate enough to make a quick getaway as he heard the top step creak.

He drove to the hotel and took a breath before going inside, acknowledging the fact he would have to explain this morning to Tom.

He sighed and entered the hotel, seeing Tom at the front desk and writing down the bookings.

"Where the 'ell have you been?!" Tom asked almost instantly as he saw Hal.

"Apologies, Tom. My mind was far away this morning." Hal walked to the front desk, taking a quick glance at the book he was writing in.

"Yea' an' wha' happen' this mornin'? Whe' you woke up la'e? Tha' was a firs'." Tom spoke with a lot of errors in his sentences, but Hal tried his hardest to ignore them.

"I…I…" He was speechless. How could he explain this situation to his friend, Tom? Whom was also a friend of Alex's and was bound to tell her sooner or later.

Tom sighed at his 'answer' and went back to writing in the book.

Hal was relieved that he avoided answering those questions and began his work for the day.


	6. Chapter 6-Maybe I should just run

Chapter 6- Maybe I should just run.

Alex made a surprise outing to the hotel, catching Hal and Tom unaware of her presence.

Alex witnessed the same thing Hal had with Tom when she wondered into the hotel.

"Hey, Tom." She gave him a friendly smile as she saw him.

He jumped as he heard her unexpected voice. "Oh. 'ey Alex. Do you kno' wha' was with 'al this mornin'?"

She eyed him suspiciously. "No. I didn't. Why? Whats wrong with him?" She sauntered over to the desk, intrigued in what happened.

"Dunno. 'e was…weird this mornin'."

"So, he was Hal?" Hal was the reference they used for Hal as there were no other words to describe him.

"Nah. 'e definitely wernt 'imself." Tom shook his head and leant on the desk.

"Christ, there must be somethin' wrong with him."

At that exact moment Hal strolled through to them, looking posh and escorting an elderly woman to her room.

Once he had realized Alex was stood before him, his eyes widened and he remained glued to the spot.

Tom rolled his eyes and took over Hal's job by showing the woman to her room, leaving Hal and Alex alone.

Hal shot him a look as he left them.

"Hal. Are you okay?" Alex was worried he was like this because of her.

He refused to look at her, knowing his mind would exaggerate how she was dressed. "Yes. I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine. Hal, look at me." She walked over to him, taking his hands.

To Both of there surprise, he didn't pull his hands away.

He denied his dirty, 'bad Hal' thoughts and raised his head to view her flawless features. Her beautiful brown eyes in which one could get lost in, her unique Scottish smile and her soft skin.

He almost lost it.

Only then did he realize he had been silent for at least five minutes and his throat had gone dry. He remembered this was what the _need_ for blood was like.

"Hal?" Alex questioned him, wondering what had got to him so suddenly like that.

He shook his head. "My apologies, Alex. I'm not myself today."

"Yeah, I guessed that. Are you sure you're alright?" Alex was starting to show the worry.

He nodded and put a hand on her cheek, caressing her perfect soft skin.

She smiled at him and stopped his hand. "I'll take that as a no, then."

He frowned and thought to himself,_ maybe that was a bit too far._

"Hal, what's wrong?"

"Its…complicated…"

Alex sighed to herself. "Don't you think I'll get it? Is it that complicated?"

He nodded and moved his gaze to the floor.

"Oh my god! Everything we have been through has been complicated! We're human with a past filled with vampires, werewolves and ghosts! Don't you think I'll understand this one fucking thing?!"

Hal could tell she was getting frustrated with his quick decision not to tell her. All he did was sigh and try to keep his gaze off of her.

She raised her eyebrows at him and moved her tongue around her mouth, fed up.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I won't help you." She stormed out of the hotel, determined not to shed tears.

"Alex!" He tried calling after her and grabbed his coat in the rush and hurried after her.


	7. Chapter 7-Its fine, Its Fantastic!

Chapter 7-Its fine, Its Fantastic!

Alex stormed into the house and slammed the door shut behind her. She darted upstairs to her room and vaulted onto her bed.

Hal followed behind her, shortly. When he reached the front door, he explored his pockets for the key. Eventually, he found it and hastily shoved it in the key hole, only caring about Alex.

He forced the door open after a couple of tries with his key and searched the living room and kitchen for her. In time he realized there was sobbing coming from upstairs. He ambled upstairs and to her bedroom door, taking a breath and knocking on the door, ever the gentleman he was.

The sobbing stopped and he heard nothing but silence for a moment before it began again.

Hal couldn't care less that she didn't invite him in or didn't tell him to 'fuck off'. He gradually opened the door to see her sprawled out across her bed with tears running down her eyes.

She turned over, putting her head into the pillow and her sobbing came to a halt.

He sat at the end of her bed. "Alex, I'm sorry."

She sat up with a frustrated look on her face. "I don't want you to say sorry, Hal. I want you to tell me what's wrong. That's what normal people in a relationship do."

He took a deep breathy. "We're not exactly normal, Alex. But...I will tell you. And I am sorry for earlier."

She sat up next to him and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

He received that as an order to start. "I had a non-reality fantasy and-"

Alex cut him off. "Do you mean a dream, Hal?"

"Yes, a dream." He nodded.

She chuckled at the fact he didn't want to use the term 'dream'.

"It was about us…you-"

She cut him off by hugging him. "Oh, you idiot! I thought it would be something bad!"

He almost lost his breath by the sudden hug. "What do you mean 'something bad'? That is bad isn't it?"

She moved herself onto his lap. "No! I mean, I dream out your pecks all the time."

He hugged her back, realizing it wasn't something to be worried about after all.

She stopped hugging him and pushed him back against the bed, kissing him.

He took the unexpected action in rather fast and kissed him back, massaging her tongue with his. She wrapped a leg around his calf and put her hands underneath his shirt. He shivered at her cold hands and wrapped his arms around her waist, very suddenly switching his position so he was on top.

What made it better? They were alone…


	8. Chapter 8-Waking up with a smile

Chapter 8-Waking up with a smile

Hal lied there next to Alex, watching her as she slowly adjusted to the morning sun. The events of last night showing clearly as he looked around her room.

His shirt on the floor…

_She almost rips his shirt as she pulls it off and throws it to the side. He kisses her neck, nipping at it not hard enough to make her bleed but hard enough to leave a mark for a few days._

Tom's old trousers at the bottom of the bed…

_Her hands ran through his hair as the covers shuffled around them, their lips not leaving each other's. She moves to straddle him, her knee sliding past his groin. Her shorts falling down, slowly._

And her bra somehow near the door…

_He watches as she un-hooks I, after giving up on it himself, and flinging it to the side like a slingshot._

She turns to face him, yawning and smiling. "Morning!"

He returns the smile and caresses her cheek. "And good morning to you too."

"Did Tom come home last night?"

"I don't know. If he did I think we need to apologise to him."

She laughs and kisses him. He moves on top of her and makes a trail of kisses starting from her neck going down to just above her breasts. She smirks as he does.

He moves off of her and looks at her. "What?"

"I'm loving romantic, sexy, passionate Hal." She grins at him.

"This is only the start of him."

*Part 2*

Tom was sat downstairs at the table with a bowl of corn flakes. Hal came down into the kitchen after leaving Alex to get dressed. She insisted he stayed but he wanted to be a gentleman.

He walked straight into the kitchen with a smile on his face and made himself a cup of tea. He sat across from Tom and smiled at him before taking a sip of his tea.

" 'ow was last nigh'?" Tom was speaking with a mouth full of corn flakes.

"It was…the same as usual. Why do you ask?"

" 'Cause you didn' return to work."

Hal nodded. "Alex and I…had a situation to attend to…"

Tom burst out laughing. "I 'eard you two as soon as I go' to the star' of the stree'!"

"What?!" Hal took that as a literal statement.

At that moment Alex walked in and sent a wink towards Hal. He blushed and sipped his tea. Tom laughed at them and almost spat out his corn flakes.

"Alright, Tom. Calm down. It ain't that funny." Alex looked towards Hal blushing still and Tom, near to falling off of his chair. She rolled her eyes, playfully at him, taking a seat next to Hal.

Hal placed his cup down. "It _isn't_." He corrected her.

She shook her head and couldn't help but smile.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Alex and Hal continuously trading glances and the sound of Tom eating his corn flakes the only main things that went on around them.

"Alex. When were you planning to see your family?" Hal asked her, the sudden worry of her leaving him popping into his mind.

"Errm…I don't know. I forgot about that." Alex had her head cocked to the side, thinking.

"Well I think you need to start thinking about that."

Tom stood up holding the bowl and left it on the side. Hal sighed knowing he was the one having to clean that up.

"I thin' I migh' go for a walk."

Alex nodded at him, smiling. "See ya later, Tom!"

Tom walked to the coat rack and shrugged on his coat before leaving the two to discuss their plans.

"Could you come with me? When I do go to see them?" Alex smiled at Hal, finding it awkward to ask him that.

"Of course. However, You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"But it's the right thing to do. Right?" Alex was constantly looking at the floor then to him.

Hal nodded. " What about what you're going to tell them?"

"They saw my body. What can I tell them?" She shook her head, finding this all too complicated.

"We could say it was a staged funeral. For your protection."

"Why would it be for my protection?"

"How about you were put in the witness protection programme? Because you were attacked and the attacker was coming after us."

"I like that idea. Us." She laughs and takes his hand, shuffling onto his lap and putting her arms around his neck.

He stares at her neck, looking at the bite marks. "I think I may have got a bit too caught up in…this last night."

She put a hand to her neck, feeling them. "No, no. It was fine."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "It was just _fine_?"

She laughed at his expression. "Okay, it was…outstanding!"

He chuckled along with her. "Thank you."

She leaned in to kiss him and ran a hand through his hair. He lips grazed hers as he pulled back.

"I think I'll go have a shower." Alex smiled at him as she said it and winked. "Care to join me?"


	9. Chapter 9- McNair's Grave

Chapter 9- McNair's grave.

Tom strolled through the forest feeling like he should be dragging a chicken instead of being on an everyday walk.

He'd almost forgotten where it was. He had only left the house to give Alex and Hal a bit of privacy. And here he was…

Exploring the forest for McNair's grave.

He hadn't seen it since he had become human. And it hadn't even been a full moon yet. So, in the end, he didn't even know if he truly was human.

He stumbled upon a few stakes sprawled out across surface. He recognised the wooden plank that lied on a stick. It had "Anthony McNair" carved into the plank.

Tom smiled at it then frowned. Even after he lost the curse and had a job that paid well he still couldn't afford a proper gravestone for his father.

"I'm 'ere, dad." He spoke directly to the grave. He pushed a few stakes out of the way, making himself a space to sit next to the grave

"I go' some good news. I'm 'uman."

Every time he spoke, he would picture McNair's facial expression. He remembered all of his expressions. Happy-when Tom staked his first ever vampire-angry-when they got ambushed by vampires for the first ever time and almost killed Tom-and sad-when he got taken by vampires for his last _ever_ dog fight…

Tom held back his anger towards the vampires. Seeing as there were none anymore and what power would he have against them? He no longer had the toxic blood or the fact he could tear them to shreds on a full moon. But why should he be upset about that? There were no more vampires to hurt anybody so he had no need for his curse.

He missed it sometimes.

Sometimes he felt that was the only thing that he had in common with McNair. And he lost it. He lost McNair.

He sighed and looked at the stakes. He picked one up and took the pen-knife out of his pocket .

"This is for ya, dad."

He began carving a wolf statue. He had always been pretty bad at doing the ears. McNair would always do them for him. But he was determined to get it perfect.

For his dad…

*Part 2*

Hal was sat in his room, listening to the running shower next to it. He was wearing his black, tight, long-sleeved top that Alex had insisted he change into. Apparently, it made him look 'fit' is the word Alex used. The reason she had made him change into it was because they had planned for them to have another shot at having a date. Hal doubted that it would go perfectly, but Alex wouldn't take no for an answer.

Hal sighed as he heard the shower come to a halt.

She walked into his room with a towel around herself. Hal averted his eyes to be polite.

"Hal, you realize you don't have to do that anymore, don't you?"

"I'm just trying to be a gentleman."

She picked up the clothes on her bed. They were perfectly folded so Hal must have gotten bored.

Alex dropped the towel to the floor and slowly put her clothes on, starting with her shorts.

Hal couldn't help but look for at least a second. As soon as she caught him he instantly looked in the other direction.

She smirked and put on her top. "You can look if you want."

He shook his head.

"Is there something wrong with my body?" She mocked being hurt.

"N-No! It's perfect!"

Alex laughed and sat next to him.

He blushed and looked at the floor. "Apologies, Alex."

She frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

He looked at her then back at the floor. "I don't think we should go out."

She sighed. "Why not?"

"If you are going to see your family soon then you might want to stay there. I don't want to lose you after all this. But I know your family is more important than Tom and I." He looked at her and had a depressing frown on his face.

"I care about you and Tom as much as I care about my family." She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

He smiles at her and takes her hands. "Thank you."

She laughs and looks at him. "You don't have to thank me, Hal" She kissed him on the cheek and went back to resting her head on his shoulder.

"Alex?"

"Yeah, Hal"

"I'm still not going out tonight."

"You keep thinking that."


	10. Chapter 10-A night out

Chapter 10- A night out

Hal and Alex entered a random bar which had the aura that it was rather unwelcoming.

"Alex, do we really have to be here?" Hal asked her, nervousness showing in his voice.

"Yes. Yes, we do. Don't worry, Tom will be here soon. Thanks for that, by the way." Alex used a sarcastic tone in her voice on her last sentence.

Hal had invited Tom along on their 'date' so nothing too dramatic would happen.

Alex sat down on a table with two chairs. It looked like an ancient table they used in the middle ages to Hal. The only thing that gave it away was the carvings on it which read things like "sod off". Hal tried to ignore the indecent language on the table.

"Is there any possibility we could go somewhere more formal and quaint?" Hal took one look around them and sighed.

"No. Suck it up. This is having a human date with someone like me." She smiled a sarcastic smile towards him.

He sighed and took her hand. "Alex, I'm sorry for inviting Tom."

"If you were sorry you wouldn't of invited him." She crosses her arms, taking her hand away from him.

He closed his eyes for a moment before making the quick decision he knew he would regret. "Alex, call him and tell him he can stay home."

She turned to look at him fully, smiling at him. "Really?"

He nodded and took her hand, once again.

She hugged him, unexpectedly and pulled her phone from her pocket.

He watched her as her fingers darted around the keyboard and after a minute or so she withdrew her phone and placed it back in her pocket. "Thank you!"

He sighed then smiled at her.

"Oh, come on, Hal. Tonight won't be so bad. I promise." She leant forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

He returned the kiss before watching her stand up and go to the barman.

Alex stood there, sighing to herself and waiting impatiently for the barman to serve her.

"Wha' can I ge' for ya, darlin'?" The barman stared at her with a unique creepy stare.

She shivered and tried her best to hurry. "Two vodka shots, please."

The barman looked at her then her breasts, not caring to be discreet. He grabbed two shot glasses and poured vodka in them, handing them to her afterwards. "There on tha house, doll."

She rolled her eyes and hastily walked back over to Hal, passing him what of the shots.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Vodka? Really?"

She laughed and downed the shot in her hand and sat across from him again.

He placed his on the table, eyeing it for a second then turning his attention to Alex.

"I do hope this night will turn into something a little less…unsettling."

"What? Why? What's wrong with this place?"

He looked around and his eyes hovered over the barman, who was staring at Alex. "The barman. That's what's wrong with this place." He grimaced as he returned his eyes to Alex.

She turned in her chair to see him. He winked at her.

Hal tried his best to pretend he didn't see that.

Alex twisted her body back round to Hal with shocked eyes. She shook her head and tried to act casual. "There's nothing wrong with this place, Hal."

He sighed and examined the table, remaining inaudible.

"Hal, please. This is supposed to be a nice night out and it hasn't even got interesting."

"Interesting..?" He had a worried look on his face, a bit concerned to what her idea of 'interesting' was.

She laughed before her eyes looked at his face then to the shot, with a pleading look.

"Alex, No. You will _not_, _ever_, get to see me drunk."

"I'm not trying to get you drunk. Just…have fun and…let go."

"Last time I let go it ended with the devil's death." He looked at her, hurt showing in his eyes as he recalled the memory.

"…Oh yeah, sorry." She looked down.

"It's fine." He took one look at the vodka. Without thinking he lifted the glass from the table and downed it, hastily.

He had a distasteful look on his face as he set it down.

Alex laughed

"Alex, that is disgusting!"

She laughed once more and rubbed his leg beneath the table.

He jumped slightly.

After a moment he let it settle in and her hand crawled higher.

Only then did he realize they were sat closer than he had thought.

_So this is her idea of interesting._

He caught her hand before it lost control and edged further.

She crossed her arms, pulling her hand back. "Why would you ruin my fun?"

He smiled at her.

"So no reason, then? Ha!" She returns her hand to his leg.

Once again, he caught it. "I have hardly had anything to drink yet, Alex." He winked then smiled at her.

She leaned over the centre of the table and put her elbows out, resting her head on her hands and squeezing her breasts together.

He swallowed and looked into her eyes, trying to resist the urge to look at her cleavage. "Are you trying to seduce _me_, Alex?"

"Is it working?" She smiled at him and leaned in further to kiss him, almost diving over the table.

He pulled back. "Alex, please. We're in public."

She grabbed his wrist, looking at his watch. "Well how about we get a head start and leave?"

He took her hand and kissed it. "I will agree to the us leaving this filthy place."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alex stumbled into the house. Hal had his arm around her waist, trying to support her.

Alex may had a slight more to drink then he assumed. She kept making attempts to kiss him.

That seemed like Alex but the fact she almost tripped over on every step she took was the reason he presumed she was drunk.

Hal, still supporting Alex, pulled the door shut, finding it hard with Alex leaning all her wait on him.

He placed her on the sofa. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not letting him go, and kissed him, almost sticking her tongue down his throat.

He tried to pull away but she brought him down on the sofa. He was on top of her and he couldn't pull away.

He didn't want to give in. Well, of course he did. But he just couldn't. He didn't want to take advantage of Alex.

She ran her hands around his body. Through his hair, under his shirt and other areas.

He didn't move.

He thought it would work like an animal and its prey. After all, he had experience as the animal.

He thought if he didn't move she would stop. Then if he made a single movement she would pounce.

He was right.

She had pulled away from him.

He stood up and helped her up too. He put his arm around her waist and put her arm around his neck.

He tried getting her up the stairs. After a few attempts he finally got her upstairs. He almost kicked open the door and set her on her bed.

He tried to walk away and was pulled onto Alex's bed and on top of her.

"Alex, I'm not in the mood."

She kissed him on the lips, her actions slowing, and put her hand underneath his shirt.

"Alex, stop." He used a series tone and moved away from her.

She sat on her bed looking at him. "Why?" You could hear she was drunk from her voice.

"Because your drunk."

"So are you."

"No, I had one drink you had…I forgot how many after I saw you drink about five vodka shots at once."

She laughed and stood up, nearing him and taking her shirt off. She threw it to the side and pushed herself up against him.

He took a few steps back.

She followed him and jumped on him, so her legs were wrapped around him.

He stumbled onto the bed and released her onto it.

She was now passed out on the bed and sprawled out across one side of it.

He placed the covers over and kissed her before exiting the room.

He returned to his own room and fell asleep as soon as he took his shirt off and laid on the bed.


End file.
